


A Shower

by Bidmybloodtorun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidmybloodtorun/pseuds/Bidmybloodtorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a shower could be so wonderfull?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower

Remus felt like he was in heaven. This was pure bliss. James was behind him, pressed against him, arms wrapped around Remus, supporting most of his weight.

It had started as an innocent shower, just to warm up. After all, it was December and they had been outside in the snow for over an hour. After all, they couldn't miss today's Quidditch match, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff.

And so here they were, in the shower. James behind Remus, sucking and biting at his neck, and Sirius on his knees sucking Remus off. Remus was shocked out of his thoughts by Sirius doing _something_ with his tounge. Remus's hips bucked and, with a whine, he came down Sirius' throat. Sirius rose to his feet and kissed Remus gently, then kissed James over Remus' shoulder. James licked over the love bites on Remus' neck, making him shiver. They had marked him again, marked him as theirs. No matter what, he was always theirs. He would have to cast concealment charms on his neck later, but he didn't mind.

Who knew a shower could be so wonderful?


End file.
